1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a display device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display device which displays a screen for setting a user environment and screen patterns, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a user purchases a display device, the first things the user should do is to examine whether the panel of the display device has defective pixels, and to set an environment most suitable for the display device, such as the screen resolution and color settings.
Defective pixels are pixels having physical defects visible on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. Colors on the LCD are expressed using red, green, and blue (R, G, B) lights. However, when one or more of the three lights is not lit due to physical or electrical defects, this is called a defective pixel. In order to examine the defective pixel, a black image is displayed covering on the entire screen, and the user may check for the presence of white dots. Recently, utilities providing this function have become available.
The most suitable environment includes an appropriate screen resolution, colors, and refresh rate. Such an environment varies according to the size or performance of the display device, so if a new display device is installed, the most suitable environment changes. A utility compact disc (CD) to set an environment most suitable for the display device is generally provided.
Such a process of examining the display device and setting the environment needs to be performed once at the initial setting, but many users do not know to or forget to do so. As a result, even if the display device has defective pixels, users cannot be provided with after-sales service at the appropriate time, and cannot use the display device at its full potential as no suitable environment is set.